Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to an ink-jet image printing apparatus including a platen supporting a sheet.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-331255 discloses an ink-jet printing apparatus that forms an image on a recording medium without a margin at the edge of the recording medium, that is, enables so-called “marginless printing”. This apparatus uses a suction platen that sucks air from a suction hole to cause the recording medium to adhere to the platen. The suction platen has marginless grooves that receive ink ejected to beyond the recording medium during marginless printing and openings in which ink received in the respective marginless grooves is sucked and collected by a negative pressure.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-331255, in some cases, a side edge portion of the recording medium slightly rises from the recording-medium support surface of the platen when the recording medium is supported by suction, and a space is formed between the recording medium and the recording-medium support surface. The space is formed nearer than the openings to the side edge portion of the recording medium, and accordingly, an air flow in the direction from the side edge portion of the recording medium to the space is created toward spaces that are defined by the recording medium and suction grooves and that have a negative pressure. At this time, some of ink mist occurring during marginless printing is caused to flow into the space without being collected in the openings because of the air flow. This can result in some of ink mist adhering to the back surface of the side edge portion of the recording medium.